You've Been Missed
by Natalia25
Summary: He wants to start again, but she's too afraid. Oneshot. JIBBS! Tag to The Shepard Family, but can stand alone.


Author's Note: Hiya! I'm so sorry that this isn't an update for The Shepard Family, but I really haven't had much time to write. I found this little oneshot on my notebook, so I decided to give you this instead. :D.

This is how Jenny and Gibbs got back together in The Shepard Family.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, DID NOT, WILL NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN NCIS. As you can see, if I did, things would've gone much differently.**

Enjoy, peeps!

* * *

She had absolutely no idea what she was doing here- sitting in her car, parked outside a certain Special Agent's house. Actually, she did know what she was doing here. She came here with the intention of talking to him. She also knew why she wanted to do it- because she knew that he wanted to know, even if he didn't show it.

It had been four days since they last spoke to each other- privately, that is. He had come barging into her office as usual, only when she looked up from the stack of overdue case files she was signing, he wasn't glaring at her like usual.

He was locking the door.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Care to explain, Special Agent Gibbs?" asked Jenny, looking closely at the door, then turning to glare at him._

"_Wanted to talk to you 'bout something." He said, in his usual gruff way._

_She raised her eyebrows._

"_Well then," she tilted her head, lifted her pen and pointed it to the chair opposite her. _

"_Speak," she ordered._

"_Why're you always hiding, Jen?" he asked, ignoring her invitation to sit down._

"_Excuse me?" she said. "Why would I be hiding? And what exactly am I supposedly hiding from?"_

"_Me," he said simply. "Because you're afraid."_

"_I see," she said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm _afraid _of _you."

"_No, not of me. Of me knowing how you feel."_

"_And what exactly am I feeling?"_

"_Regret," he knew that he was right because she had flinched. She knew where this conversation was going, and she didn't like it. She stood up and walked around her desk, closer to him. But he didn't move. "Heartache. Loneliness. Love."_

_He stepped closer to her as he listed her feelings, and they were now chest to chest. _

"_Special Agent Gibbs," she said coldly. "Get out of my office."_

_She didn't want to have this conversation with him. Not now, not ever. She knew it was a vain attempt to try to postpone this conversation, but it was still worth a try._

_"I'm not leaving until you tell me how you feel and why you left." He said firmly._

"_I left because I was insecure," she said, ignoring the shocked look on his face. He clearly thought that it wouldn't be that easy to persuade her to talk, but she figured she might as well get it over and done with, rather than start a fight with him and have the entire agency know about her past relationship with Gibbs._

"_Insecure about what?"_

_She glared at him. Then, she threw herself down onto the couch and removed her shoes._

"_About the way you felt about me," she muttered, closing her eyes and avoiding his._

_He stared at her, stretched out on the couch with her eyes closed. It was hard to imagine that a woman as beautiful, talented and smart as her had insecurities._

"_How so?" he asked carefully. She sighed._

"_Because, I felt like I was the only one that was going to be fully committed to our relationship." She said softly, kneading her forehead and slowly easing the headache. "I was afraid that I would end up being just another casual fling for you. And your track record didn't exactly help, either." She added as an afterthougjht._

"_How do you feel about me now?" he asked her softly. She glared at him._

"_Don't you think you know enough already?" she asked, sitting up._

"_I'm not leaving." He repeated, and she rolled her eyes and lay back down again, understanding that he wasn't going to move any time soon._

"_I think- I _know_- I feel the same way I did seven years ago." She looked straight ahead at the ceiling, refusing to meet his eyes._

"_Good-"_

"_But I don't think I'm ready to start up another relationship with you again," she interrupted, feeling the tears in her eyes."I think I'm too afraid about what would happen."_

_Before he could answer, his phone rang and he answered it. It was a new case._

"_This isn't finished, Jen." _

_And he left without another word._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

The case had been a tough one, involving a child who was traumatized because she had witnessed her parents being murdered right in front of her eyes. The case had hit Jethro a little too close to home, and he had been working the team night and day, until they were on the brink of exhaustion.

So here she sat, hesitating and wondering whether he wanted to see her. Then, she slowly got out of her car and walked up to the front door, opening it hesitantly, knowing it was unlocked, because it always was. She was at the top of the stairs when she hesitated again, but his voice stopped her from walking out.

"What're you doing here, Jen?" he asked, not looking up and continuing to sand his boat.

"I just wanted to… talk." She finished hesitantly. "About that day."

"What day?"

Of course he would feign ignorance.

"Ignorance isn't bliss with me, Jethro."

"Fine," he said, turning around and pouring bourbon into two mason jars, handing one to her. "Talk."

She accepted the liquid gratefully.

"I meant every word I said, Jethro." She said, sliding onto his workbench and crossing her legs. "But I can't just start a relationship with you."

"Why the hell not?" he asked angrily, slamming the mason jar down.

She looked down at her knees. She folded her sweaty hands and put them on her knees.

"Because I'm not Shannon, Jethro." She said softly, still not willing to meet his eyes. He just looked at her, no sign of any emotion present. "After a few months, you'll come around and you'll move on to another leggy redhead and I'll be heartbroken all over again."

She closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry. Still, a tear slipped down her cheek and she wiped it away hastily. He watched her, and walked towards her. He put his hands on her knees, which she had uncrossed, and parted them, stepping in between her legs. He took her sweaty hands and kissed each one, letting his lips linger a little longer than was necessary.

He lifted her chin to meet his eyes, and stroked her cheek lovingly. He looked her in the eye.

"I don't want you to be Shannon." He said softly. She looked at him doubtfully and he kissed her cheek, then her ear. "I love you. You're the one I want."

He rested his forehead on hers and scanned her face. Her eyes were still green, but it had lost its spark. It had lost all sign of happiness. Her lips still looked inviting and breathtaking. Her skin still felt soft and smooth_  
_

She was still so beautiful.

He leaned in a little, and let his lips graze hers. That one touch was electric; it warmed all parts of their bodies. She looked so terrified, like it was her first kiss all over again. He grinned at her expression and kissed her nose. She let herself relax a bit and smiled back- shyly- at him.

He leaned in again and kissed her again, reacquainting himself with her taste. The last kiss didn't let him taste her; it was too short. He licked her lips, asking for permission to enter and she granted it, opening her mouth slightly to let his tongue in. He wrapped his arms around his waist and let the tip of her tongue explore the corners of her mouth. She tasted exactly like she did seven years ago.

She quickly responded, kissing him exactly like she used to. She wound her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, thoroughly enjoying being close to him. She missed him so much, and she didn't realize it until now.

They continued kissing until they both needed to breathe air, and they pulled away, panting slightly. He buried his nose in her hair and breathed in the scent of her shampoo. She still used jasmine, and he loved it. She buried her face in his neck, and inhaled. She closed her eyes, enjoying his scent. Sawdust, bourbon and coffee. She pulled him closer.

"I'm sorry, Jethro." She said suddenly. "For leaving you in Paris. I thought that maybe you would leave me when we returned from our mission. I thought that I was just another fling. So I left you before you could leave me. I'm so sorry."

He could feel his tears on his neck. He stroked her hair comfortingly, assuring her that it was okay. Personally, he felt sorry that she hadn't trusted him with her heart then. But then again, he hadn't been the most open person in Paris. He hadn't told her how much she meant to him, how he loved her, or how he never wanted her to leave him.

He peppered her hair with soft kisses.

"S'okay, Jen." He whispered, pulling back and looking at her closely. "I love you, nothing's gonna change that."

He tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her again. He stepped back and examined her fully. She still had her figure. She was wearing an aqua coloured button up blouse with slightly puffed up sleeves. Her long legs were encased in a pair of tight fitting jeans, and her feet was covered with her usual black stilettos. Her hair was slightly messy from their previous kiss. She wasn't wearing any make-up, except for her pink her lipstick, and that made her look even prettier.

He stepped forward again and ran his hands all over her body. He couldn't believe he was finally touching her the way wanted to since she first became director, almost a year ago. His hands trailed under her blouse , feeling the smooth skin of her stomach.

She let him take charge; just enjoying the feeling of his calloused hands touching her again. He kissed her again, gently and softly.

"You're still so beautiful, Jen." He muttered in her ear. She blushed.

He kissed her again, and again. Soon, little kisses became more passionate, until it was a make-out session.

She pulled away and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I've missed you, so much." She said, kissing him again. He smiled.

"I've missed you too."

* * *

Ahh! That was so fun to write!

Review! ^_^

-Nat.


End file.
